


I just wanna

by Jaxxx23



Category: Rammstein, Richard Kruspe - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxxx23/pseuds/Jaxxx23
Summary: After many bad relationships you find yourself in an interesting position, you've had it with life and are at a point where you are willing to try things you never thought you would.Your best friend has spent quite a large sum of his inheritance on a sex club/ brothel, against your better judgment you decide to go in for a catch up and a few drinks...Not to be reposted anywhere without permission.Thank you for reading- comments are always welcome xoxoxo
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Reader
Kudos: 7





	I just wanna

God-speeding bullet got to  
Become a brand new star  
Screaming  
Head straight for the light

Eat you alive!  
Ripped right from the hands of Heaven  
Better keep on running  
Eat you alive!  
I'll eat you alive!

Go numb in dumb devotion  
And though I always knew  
.....  
..  
.

As you entered you could not help but stare at the way the creature on centre stage rocked its hips, gyrating to the deafeningly music, the base so loud you could feel it thump in your chest. All eyes moved as the creature did, more enchanting than any belly dancer the you had ever laid eyes on.  
As the you moved closer you caught its piercing blue eyes, holding its gaze for a few brief seconds before quickly looking back down on the ground.  
Caramel brown skin dripping in sweat from the heat of the bright lights and fires burning nearby. Shiney black hair and strangely catlike features, two dermal piercings near each hip bone.

You rubbed your crotch to the rhythm, how could he not....how could anyone not. Moving through the croud you quickly noticed a server, snapping your fingers and demanding a table in front.  
The server bowed gracefully and leds you to the front of the room. You sit quickly sliding your hand back down the front of your pants, your breath quickening with every touch, you find it psychotic to think.... it wouldn't be hard to tear through the dancers smooth wet look PVC pants.

You quickly snapped back to reality as the server from before laid down a screen and informed you that the bidding had already begun but you were welcome to join late as a valued guest.  
Well you were the new brothel owners best friend, and he had given you the option of having anything on display....  
She glanced down and winked, kneeling before you and suggestively licking her lips before unleashing your tight pants. Her hot mouth knew all too well. Her wet tongue flicked over your burning heat. Her mouth soon engulfed and wet slopping sounds would have been beyond erratic if you could hear them above the music. Her soft breath made every part of you tingle, together with the sight of perfection on stage.  
With a smooth almost effortless motion the dancer lost his shirt, hips continued to sway as he grazed his hand down his chest. Hesitating at his left nipple, then sensually lower down his tummy, gripping his thighs as he gyrated lower.

They really are well trained and ready to please you smiled slyly. As her mouth worked away on faster slopping with each generous mouthful, your eyes met the screen, the numbers kept climbing, and climbing until they flashed three times.  
Must be the highest bid you thought, well not anymore...as you added a few extra zeroes to the number. Feeling slightly sick with excitement and a little guilt.  
Glaring back to the stage, quickly imagining the naked flesh of the mesmerizing beauty.  
Telling yourself you shouldn't feel guilty, this is what they do for a living.  
Mmm this would definitely be a first for you, but after the latest in the line of terrible decisions regarding partners. And the abrupt end to what you thought was a good relationship you needed something to distract you.  
But this was far more than a distraction, this was an angel, or a demon in the form of a sex toy. All you could handle and more.

The creature turned seductively, displaying not only a curvaceous silhouette but also the perfect ass, delectable thick thighs. It was all too much as you came hard in the servers mouth almost smashing her head against the table you came so hard.

She wiped her mouth before speaking. Looking up at you with emerald green eyes and long black lashes. As she got up glancing back at the screen, she smiled wickedly - don't worry we'll have Reesh ready for you soon.  
How would you like him?  
There are a few suggestions below or you can add anything you desire...

I'll keep my head exploding  
I'll keep on loving you  
Feed me  
I'm your Parasite!

Eat you alive!  
Ripped right from the hands of Heaven  
Better keep on running  
I'll you alive!  
Eat you alive!........


End file.
